


Vecpio Week: Loose Ribbon to a Tie

by Ringo_Neko



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, VecpioWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringo_Neko/pseuds/Ringo_Neko
Summary: For Vecpio week I am going to write small one-shots of each event that soon lead them to wonder and discover their relationship and value to it! This shall be updated until the week is over, new sections\volumes of this ship!
Relationships: Espio the Chameleon/Vector the Crocodile
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29





	1. Bartender

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is for Day 1: Music, all chapters will have a different name so I shall display the topic here, enjoy! 
> 
> -Mighty

The sudden sound of higher pitched keys started playing in the empty bar at such an hour, the notes filled the cozy halls like dancing packs of that sugar creamer the place got last week for a discount price. Whatever it was sounded way too comforting to the ears when the stars gleamed out the windows, it was close to two in the morning to be exact. The notes started to dance on their own, getting faster until there was a sudden squeak of a sour pitch at one of the highest keys, it disrupted the entire song. It was pressed again, perhaps another time, it rattled someone's ears at this late of night.  
For someone that goes to hit the hay quite early for their early morning hours this just wasn't sitting with them at all, that note has gone through the wall of trying to stay asleep so they have decided to get up. Their sudden steps had stopped the sour note for a moment, they stopped, it played again, another step, silence. They just went to blend in and sneak up behind, Vector? What was he doing up at such an hour, he should be in bed. 

Suddenly the feeling of smaller fingers tapping the crocodile's back got him to perk up and even jump a little before seeing a well known, but tired face staring right at him with a sigh, they eventually started to get on his back about it with a grumble. “Vector, it's two in the morning what the hell are you doing? You're supposed to be resting after that last case..” 

“Gah, boy don't scare me like that!” Vector shook his head at his co-worker as he settled his gaze on that broken bitter key under his big finger. “I'm just checking this thing, you shouldn't have to worry-”

“I thought you were never going to check up on that old piano, you've been so busy with other cases and clients I thought you would totally forget about it. I'm just being honest.” Even still he decided to stick around to see what Vector had to say to that, it was in fact odd he would be using such a thing right now; especially since he hadn't touched it for so long it got maybe a small layer of fluff dust on it. 

“There is always time for everything, I just wanted to see if I remember a couple of songs before that key seemed broken that's all…” Looks like that key wasn't loosened, someone had been messing with this pretty piano during work hours and it suddenly dawned on him. “I'm going to fix that, don't mess with the backside! Hey!”  
There was a moment of silence, Espio was already going to loosen the string a couple of notches. He had no idea what he was up against, clearly not trained to deal with lukewarm notes on an old piano that had been tampered with. The notches clicked as he loosened it gently, it softly made a hum as the string sung after the adjustment. Vector went to press that key slowly, perfectly in harmony as it once was. “Since when did you know how to do that, huh?”

“I tend to everyone else's needs as a bartender part time around here, there's a lot of things you don't know that I do.” Pretty blunt answer, it isn't what the croc wanted judging from his look. Espio sighed after a pause. “I listen to you play all of the time while we're out here together on shifts, you use that key a lot frankly, I don't know how it gets used so much..” 

“Now that just sounds like an excuse to me..” The larger reptile gave the smallest squint to the other, then it became that teasing smirk Espio remembered so vividly. “You just like to listen to me play don't you?” 

“Maybe I do, what's your point?” 

There wasn't a point to be made, he just loved to tease him, and at a late night with the sounds of only the ventilation going in the bar the crocodile got an idea. His large arm suddenly wrapped around the chameleon's waist to pull him on the bench with him, there was a hitch and then a sigh. “Well if you want to hear me be rusty for the first time in weeks, go on; be my guest.”  
Such a request, Espio just had to nod and oblige to hearing his best friend wrangle him out of a bad mood. He was half expecting some faster paced songs like those ragtime ones they did for a Halloween party of cowboys and robbers; instead it was softer with how he could feel their feet press on the pedals of that piano to make it echo. The chameleon got tucked underneath his friend's arm to be near his chest so there wouldn't be a sudden bump in the playing, Vector's strong hands could be so gentle on something like this it was easy to admire, he scaled up the keys first to see if none of them needed mending before he finally started something...

It sounded like something from those slow dance concerts they went to scout out at a fancy studio to find a suspect, soft but a little fast, very echoing in the room with nothing to bounce on, and it even sounded wonderful with the minor keys which really wasn't something his good friend was specializing in. There was maybe a sudden click or two of their nails that pressed against the keys, but other than that; it was music and silence. It was late, the sounds were calming, he felt warm and gravitated, nothing seemed to suddenly jump as the chameleon put their head on the warm chest that held him without a notice, he paid no attention to him.  
It felt like almost ten minutes passing by with nothing but several soft notes echoing that room, it was too soothing and not at all bitter to start anything and it rather got someone a little too calm. Vector had finally noticed when he let an ending of the song fade out in the room, he had looked down to see his best friend on him silently dozing off, sadly he had to get up, there was a tap on the shoulder before Espio's eyes fluttered open with maybe a little bit of surprise. “Hey there, sleepyhead you're going to get me stuck here.” Vector teased.

Espio took a little while to realize what had happened before jumping up completely and with a small cough, maybe even a hint of red fading on his cheeks. “My apologies, you do realize it's almost two thirty in the morning, do you not?. Of course I'm tired and you're not helping…” 

“Well aren't you crabby, yeah, it was the only time I could really play. Ya thought it was good, maybe we should do that again, when it's uh, not late- I want you to hear it next time!” 

“As I said, my apologies, it was nice enough to let me do that I have to admit..” Just a little bit of hesitation came to that mutter, but Espio gave only a nod goodnight when he went back to bed. Now there was a new spot stuck in his memory of what Vector could do to tease his little friend, getting all comfy and relaxed with him enough was definitely going to be on the list…


	2. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for Day: 2, Pay Day! This one was a fun one to write to finally get Charmy shoved into the situation maybe just a little and introduce the next section Ooo.

A long afternoon pour settled in to tap on the silent windows as the office grew quiet, despite all the guests there at the bar today nothing really seemed to be full of life or even crowded for that matter. In fact, Charmy was counting the only people there that late cloudy day, only enough to fit on one hand. The little one could only give a small shrug to the matter completely. “Ma- ...Espio, whoop! -Uh, when is Vector going to be back from the bank? Isn’t it payday!?” Espio was actually right next to the small child to watch him while he filled out work for them all to do, it was mostly just bills at this point since customers weren’t coming by much today. His hand had felt a little cramp with the binder folding onto his palm, ink smudging, and a red mark on his ring finger, he was left handed. 

“He said he will be coming back shortly, about in a couple minutes since the bank isn’t far from where we’re at.” The chameleon said without a hesitation as he went to get a small napkin to put on the ring of the binder so he wouldn’t just keep hurting his hand after all. Honestly his best bud was only a few minutes late from his usual time getting to the agency, even for them all that was kind of weird. Espio would’ve paid attention to that more if it hadn't been for the work piling on top of him and the sudden feelings from last night, that little song Vector played until he got too comfy started to play in his head while he worked. He even felt his pen strokes mimicking that beat, the little kid hadn’t noticed how trailed off he had been lately. 

“Oh good, I don’t want him to be late or buying something without us!” Charmy exaggerated the whole scene with even a flutter to his hands up in the air, then pouting. 

“I highly doubt that, it’s only been a couple of minutes, as far as I know around here a fast food place or a market he would like would be a way for him to even walk. I assure you he’ll not be going anywhere without him.” There was a soft sigh and a little huff, maybe it was for coincidence that he suddenly just came in through the door with a check in hand with the small bag he held for stowing things, which was brought along for their wallet and maybe some other goods. 

Vector suddenly gave a smile holding it up for the small kid to see. “Gosh that other case was quite the quick buck! We almost got double the bank than normal!” The check was slid to Espio on the bar table, not even a sound was made as it glided over to finally bump the binder the chameleon had in hand. “But don’t get too ancy, as it looks like we got more, we're not going to spend it all in one go, we still have other bills and taxes to do!”

“Oww why?.. you never say that when we have a normal check, are you doing something called a “tax fraud”? I heard about it on the internet, Yoshi does that too!-”

“—Okay okay that’s enough from the peanut gallery..” Vector gave a nervous smile about that question, he wasn’t doing any of that of course, but when did Charmy know about such a thing. “We just need to get on board with all of the new stuff that’s going on you know? We can probably get next month’s bills paid so we can have stuff fun to do on our own in case we make a wallop!”

“Agh, but the chances of finding another fun case with that much money is lower than the chance of your grandma finding that thirty year old sack of potatoes in that back cabinet, it’s growing leaves and vines! It’s going to take forever!” Well he almost had a point there, there were rarely times when they got such a big amount of money for something like that it probably was assumed with that poor cabinet.

“Just- don’t worry about it.” Patience was running low on Vector’s point of view, must’ve been something he really wanted to do or even plan. They gave a shake to the head as Espio took the check to put in the folder of that binder, Charmy made another pout before flying off. “The older he gets the more he’s going to be aware of surprises I swear.”

“What surprise?” A mental jump came through in their mind about it, he suddenly looked up at his best bud who honestly seemed a little worn out today.

“You’re not a baby anymore so I can say it’s probably not something you would emphasize, a vacay to a funny little children’s park on the southern bays out west, water slides, tubing, crafts and plenty of paint, kid stuff.. I just don’t want him to find out and start anything.”

“Strange, since when did you get this idea? Why are you suddenly telling me now like this is all going to work out just peachy, I know you, you always have something planned for yourself too.”

“Sorry but you’re the baby in that plan, I can’t tell you! It’s for both of us, take note of the “both” there in what I said.” Another tease slipped out, there it was, at least Espio was less worried now. 

“Excuse me I’m over the single digit line in any biological circumstance you can’t call me that.” That was the thing he minded? Really?

“Good luck you can’t change my mind, you already act like one-” He gave a rough pat to their head. “Well, one that can manage bills.”

“That proves nothing really. Moving on.” Espio sighed to it, Vector was too stubborn on this, once he thought something there’s no way to get him out of it until there was another claim he was wrong. “You said the bill was twice more than we usually get, there’s at least twenty five rings missing as it states from last month’s check.”

“..And a baby that spoils secrets, man you’re no fun.”

“What is it, what did you buy? If it’s something completely unrelated to work or any of us I sha-“ The chameleon was stopped in his sentence as he watched Vector pull something out of the bag he brought, it was in a little pink wrapping. 

“—You’ve been doing alright too on work lately, it’s a token of my appreciation I guess you can say..” His boss suddenly got strained and flustered as he spoke, just like Espio he took notice of the little things they liked and loved to do. “You’ve sure been talking about it and since I wanna be a good friend; I took notice.”

Sounded just like last night, Espio had a weird burst of confidence as he mimicked Vector from last night. He gave a smile while he pulled the little gift out, it looked to be a little nice stack of white square paper with a calligraphy pen with both a brush and a chisel tip to it, even though Vector didn’t ask much about his hobbies he at least caught up on something that would be useful. “ “Sounds like an excuse to me,” you seem to like the penmanship I do with my native language, I thought you threw them out.” There was a sudden mock in the sentence which Vector gave a huff at.

“What on Mobius made you think that I would throw out stuff you give me? Quick mocking me it’s my job to bug you..” There was another groan over Vector walking off, somehow he didn’t expect to have anything thrown back at him, there were always ways for each other to throw stuff back and forth.

Now Espio was alone, taking a good look at the brush side of the pen, he went to uncap it and draw some characters of Japanese on the square pieces of paper slowly. “Can’t even take a comeback for their own actions, who’s the big baby now?” They murmured to themself, watching the rain pour outside when they decided to take a break from work and admire that Vector would actually do such a thing; go out and pay for something outside in a sneaky manner without thinking he’d notice, interesting.


	3. Finding the Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for Day 3: Vacation! Yeah man we totally gotta put some spice in there for something new going on!

“Hooray, we’re finally here after a trip that wasted about maybe only a twelfth of my energy because I slept the entire time- ooh ooh there it is!” It was about time the small bee popped up again, strangely for keeping him on a road trip he sure was quiet, mostly because Vector told him to save his energy for the time there, it strangely worked. It maybe had been seven hours sitting in the hot truck for that time, Espio was silent for mostly the whole time until he so happened to ask for water, his best bud kept the music up the entire time so it felt like no use of talking. It was the late afternoon when they finally got to the parking lot of the huge place, it even had indoor water slides, pretty fancy!

They all hopped out in order, Charmy being the last since he wanted to hold both of their hands going into the place, their steps seemed to echo against the warm air until opening the big sliding door built a fresh cool breeze on them. Right at the very front they can see another window displaying all of the rather twisted slides and tide pools below, the littlest one needed to fly up to see it and when he did they swore his eyes were entire stars. “This is so much better than takeout…” they had stuttered while Vector gave a wheeze, the pink chameleon said nothing about it. The sudden shrieks of loud sounds seemed to gnaw at his ears, the sudden feeling of people sweeping the little white shirt he had on made his space feel so invaded, just the thought of maybe even going into that pool of a mess made him queasy, this clearly wasn’t his thing at all but even still he hid the reaction with a rough smile. “C’mon c’mon! We gotta unpack so I can get in there—!”

“Whoa whoa, settle down, hot shot! I can only carry your bags for such a long time before I get slow!” The croc saw no problems like Espio did, he didn’t even mind all of the people, crocs had large families he might just be going deaf with all of the screaming. He had lifted his bag and Charmy’s up in the air to dramatically plop them down and rub his back which honestly made Charmy giggle. “Gah, I don’t think I can carry yours- my back…”

“Oh my goodness you need to work out again I think you're getting fat.” Well that was just straight up, it even got Espio to laugh just a bit while Vector only squinted at the bee, oh well, he still didn't think he was old.  
They finally got to their room silently, it honestly was rather nice, only one bed for the adults since it was mostly mothers and fathers coming along with a little mini holiday house for Charmy to stay in. Now that kid was on a frenzy, even their hotel room looked amazing! “Whoa, that's so cool!” 

“I thought you wanted to go out and play, not stay in here right? I have all my stuff ready to go out in the pool!” Not much was said on Espio's side, but he watched Vector slip on his shorts like nothing, after all he had them underneath his cargo pants there was nothing really to worry about.. still he looked away. “What about you? Aren't you getting your stuff on, Esp? You haven't said a word since you got here!”  
There was a bit of silence on their end, Charmy just went to change in the cabin just as Vector was giving Espio a raised brow. “You are going on in there, right?” 

“Actually, Vector, I don't think I will. There's just too much going on in there, it's not something I would personally enjoy..” That only came out as a soft mutter, it was hard to say that when everything was just about to head off, he sounded selfish for only saying this now but it wasn't his fault that screaming kids and being crowded wasn't a good idea for him. 

“Wait are you serious? You're not going? You didn't tell me until the last second? You know we could've planned stuff for you to do out here but you felt like you couldn't speak up?” Sadly not much was known on this side of the floor, they could only look at their smaller friend with a bit of a look.

“I know the timing is so off, I apologise, I didn't know it was going to be this crowded…”

“It's a kid's park, Espio! It's always going to be flooded with people, that's literally in the brochure..” They both were muttering, he even grabbed one to point it out, he didn't seem so willing to comply with what Espio was talking about. 

“Yes I understand this now but you have to realize I can make my own choices, could you just go without me? Make room for Charmy here, don't worry about me.”

“Talk about having room for Charmy, you couldn't even do that on the trip let alone in our own place we're staying at, you packed everything just to not read info displayed on the front of this packet? How mature, that was also your side of the surprise, you didn't have to even go out in the water. Good on you..” 

Charmy had heard nothing about the small bickering, he popped back out with a smile to suddenly see Vector ready for him to go. The little bee wore a water t-shirt with some shark shorts and a pair of red sandals, it was rather cute on him. He went right along with his guardian, going to hold his hand, and suddenly they started walking out. “Wait, what about Espio?” He asked.

“Oh uh, he's going to be having fun by himself! Yeah! Don't worry he'll have a great time.” Vector had nodded so easily, turning back to make a certain look until he waved goodbye and shut that door. So much for a fun moment with his friend, he never expected that out of his mouth, well, he can always wait out here for the punishment. But that was it? His whole surprise was just letting him watch instead of going in the water? Even still that probably wouldn't have worked out for him, there's still being crowded. Espio had heard their footsteps getting quieter as he was all alone, what could he do?

Cold, soaked, going up the elevator after a long day at the pool was rather unexpected, they took way longer and even Charmy's fluff was starting to fold over his eyes, good thing that elevator was so water-proof and rust free from so many drenched kids going up and down again. After another salty drop of water hit his face from Vector's long snout he gave a spit. “They weren't kidding when they said the lines were long at the drying area, are there really enough towels in the room? You'll take forever to dry!” 

“I can sure hope so, kiddo!” Those two had a blast either way, that was a good feeling! The croc had the keys with them in a towel pocket and went to unlock the room, it was a little silent in there, maybe a quiet murmuring of something. It looked like the TV was on and Espio was just laying in bed with something he ordered for supper while the other two went out without him, shoot, they forgot! Charmy was the first to go in but only gave a wave before they stuffed themselves in the bathroom. “Darn it kid I said I was gonna go first!”

“Haha you're too slow!” 

“Mh, hey Espio! Did you have funn? It sure looked like ya did~” Whatever about the bathroom let's check on the pal that got ditched from anxiety, they only looked up to Vector before keeping their head low to look at the TV. Vector only went to scoot closer despite being a little wet. “C'mon don't be that way with me, is this about this afternoon? I'm oh so sorry..” Another tease, absolutely nothing, Espio just didn't want to talk right now and so Vector eventually backed off. Come to think of it it wasn't very nice to poke about that, they just left him out for the whole day only because he didn't want to go to the pool, that was a petty move. 

After getting little Charmy to bed there was just more awkward silence, it did seem like Espio had nothing better to do but to stare at that screen, Vector could only watch while he was on the other side. The TV switched to advertisements, Espio looked away. That's when his bud thought of something… “Psst hey, can ya hear me?” 

“No I'm not going to get you a glass of water because you're too lazy to get up, we've been over this.”

“What no! I have an idea, but I want you to come with me.”

“After you ditched me for the whole day I think not.”

The clock behind them ticked, before even a flash Vector had enough of this game and scoot out of bed and scooped up the tiny chameleon, they may have been holding their butt, but, whatever, Espio had lost this battle. There was also a subtle moment of grabbing some stuff out of the bathroom before going out of the room silently and locking the door.  
He was carried downstairs quite easily and the dark room of the pools sparkled again until they had a light blue ring on each barrier for a late night swim, that costed extra, but even still it was paid for and that was the end of the ride. “You wanted to go in, but there's no people! Look! I'M HOME FREE!”

“Could you not yell at this dark of night it's time for the kids to sleep..” 

“Okay okay whatever, are you coming in or what?” None of that was minded, Vector already had his shorts on in the pool as he waited for Espio to get in, he had nice red swim trunks, the Chameleon settled for a nice one piece suit mostly, a pure white colour. He dipped his foot in only. This time Vector could only wait for him to get in, it took him a little while too. Unlike the large croc he was so silent going right in to relax, this wasn't a hot tub like he intended. “Ah there ya are! Honestly it is nice without people everywhere, I can see my own feet!”

“Told you.” Espio remarked back at him, he loved nights like this, it was so calm and sturdy, then there was a quick splash that got all over his face. “Hey! Now what was that for?? I didn't do anything to you!”

“I mean yeah, ya didn't, but it's supposed to be fun! Ha, I can't see you doing that- gfh!” He couldn't even finish his sentence either before a splash filled his view and got up to his eyes, he had to shake off the water that was on his face and he even got a clear view of Espio finally giving in to the horseplay. He splashed them again, they soaked him with a wave of their arm, another smack to the water, maybe a skid with that one and their fingers. It felt like everything else around them just fogged out while they only paid attention to the other just trying to soak them, it was even kinda fun! It didn't take long for the laughter to arise when they had finally found peace in each other's minds.

They felt themselves getting louder with the laughing, it did seem like a knot they had made was finally loosened and all was well.. only except there were two ends that could be brought together with a little bit of help.


	4. A Subtle Knot Then A Loop In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Day 4: Night Life! After a little bit of a rough chapter y'all get some fluff it's all good!

The ride home was almost silent, only the sound of Charmy shuffling in the backseat got their attention as the sky was getting darker. Sure their time there was a little clunky and short, but they all had fun in their own ways, but that also meant Vector still needed to apologise for the sudden temper the first day there. It was never a proper thank you now was it? More just like a tease that was never prospered enough.  
The reflective parts of signs and the small checkers in the road sometimes stung Espio's eyes, he had to look away. The time he had with Vector in the late night at the pool sometimes overthrew his original thoughts, it even stopped him from thinking so harshly about the first bit of their trip. They even made it home with the sounds of soul playing on the car radio to lull Charmy to sleep so perhaps they can have time to talk, right? 

The driveway lights flickered on as they entered the bar house, it was easy to see which part was the home from this view, the garage quickly switched their attention to the home part. Espio felt the car stop from the slight tug it gave to the pavement, his eyes were barely open, almost falling asleep on the trip. “I'll get Charmy inside, you just worry about the bags…” He had mumbled only slightly, stepping out of the vehicle, Vector hadn't said a word just yet, his tired self could clearly see that. Maybe he just needed a moment?  
The trip inside was more of a time to put the bags in their rooms more than anything else, Vector was easily done with those things as anyone could see. Espio only carried the baby bee inside, quietly and gently getting that sweater off of him and even got his jammies, he put them in bed with a peck to their head. Vector was still out in the living room when he peeked, suddenly their gaze wasn't lonely as they even turned to him.

“Hey, Esp, you're not going to bed just yet are you?.” The Crocodile spoke in the darker room, the lights were still off, the only thing giving him a glow was the TV which had only played static. “I need to talk to you, and no, you're not in trouble, I don't know why you keep thinking that whenever someone says that..”

Espio scanned Vector for only a second to detect sarcasm, nothing, must've been serious. He decided to take the opportunity to go sit with him on the couch. He even muttered back to him; “Oh, of course, what may it be?.”

“I just.. you're not still mad at me, right?-”

“Mad at you for what?.”

“Don't play dumb there smarty pants, you're too smart to act dumb.. the water park, I snapped at you for not goin' with me and Charmy..”

“I'm not really, don't think much about it…” 

“Wait, why?”

Good question, Espio suddenly looked at him with a sudden reassuring look and possibly even a tired smile. “How am I going to get farther with fixing problems if I have problems saying them?. We all have to forgive eventually..”

“Taha, should've expected that outta ya.. I still feel bad- I got stressed, I didn't want you to not have fun with everything I paid for..”

“You shouldn't worry, like with the late night pool swims, I just wanted your company, not any fancy treats.. All I wanted was you two, not anything more…” That sounded more cheesier than he thought, he had to cough it off and rub his face. “--Plus, did you ever see how cramped it was in there?. Holy cow I couldn't do it..” 

Cheesy it was, but Vector didn't bug him about it. He loved to hear him so open, he only gave a smile and a pat on the back. “You were honestly right, I couldn't get Charmy outta the lazy river from how his doughnut floatie got stuck with other people's, plus I'm bigger than most people so I couldn't see the waters until last night.. I'll take your advice on that. I'm glad you had fun though; despite my actions…” 

“I told you not to worry, you aren't good at following directions, you're turning into me..” Espio being the free one this time? That's hard to believe, then again he can push all of the buttons Vector had for doing the same to him. Though one thing was for certain, his large hand on their shoulder never moved from its spot, it rested on them warmly. 

Nothing was noted on the hand anymore, it suddenly grew quiet, the two were quite tired from the trip itself and the space suddenly didn't seem so big anymore. They both listened to the sounds of the small crickets chirping at the night before Vector suddenly jumped to turn the TV on so they wouldn't be staring off into space. Time passed again, then finally a move from Espio happened.  
Their tired brain suddenly noticed the hand on their shoulder from it being warm, instead of moving it he decided to put his own hand on theirs to bring attention to it. There was a stare, then a chuckle, Vector pulled him close, just as close as the first night playing on the piano. “Are you sure we shouldn't head out? I'm about ready to hit the hay..”

“Just another couple of minutes please, we don't have much time together like this, I like how quiet it is, it feels peaceful..” They had sighed, they knew he was just as tired but the moment felt too good to ruin this time, even the other reptile could say the same. They were only given a half nod before staring back at the TV again.   
Just like their first time; Espio had leant up against Vector, this moment seemed a force in habit. Vector didn't seem to give much of a reaction, maybe a little squeeze to show him it was fine. There was a reason he wasn't giving much thought into his actions, after about ten minutes there was a slight rumble coming from him, the chameleon had to look up. The calm crocodile was all leant back, his arms even loosened around them, his head turned to the side all dozed off, the rumbles were from a snore in his throat, Espio could only look. Now he was stuck, just like how Vector was with him, honestly right now he could care less, he was comfy with him wasn't he? 

Despite the built snoring in their throat there was comfort in it, Espio went to readjust himself with having his torso facing them with his head on their chest ever so closely. Suddenly…

“..Guys?.. I had a nightmare…” Since when was Charmy up? Looked like he didn't give much attention to the two cuddling together, their awake guardian could only look at his neutral expression tiredly until he smiled. 

Suddenly his arm went to raise itself to take Charmy into their hold, of course the little kid took it, both of them near him felt even better! He silently flew and squeezed on in the mess, the arm when around him with a little squeeze. “Make sure to get some rest, okay?..”

“Okay, goodnight…” 

“Goodnight…” It seemed all taboo, nothing was noticed between the three of the sudden behavior, it was just accepted? Honestly a lot of weird things were accepted, this might be no different, soon all of them got lulled to sleep by the sounds of a low grumble, the nightly breeze, and even how warm they all were together.


	5. Tightening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for day 5, morning! Sorry it took so long to dish these out but that's an art block for ya, expect the last chapters in an hour or two!

The morning felt eerily still, after moments of last night all three were there to take it easy, maybe a little too easy. The sudden silence had gotten Espio up that morning to only realize Vector was gone! How on Mobius did he manage to sneak out with him and Charmy all up on him?  
The little bee was happily curled up with Espio; all soft and peachy, it was so rare to see him like that, the chameleon had to take a good look for he had to get him up soon, only because he had to get up physically. Their arms were around the child, it was easy to pick him up after all, now was the search for Vector.

Something about Espio was that his mood changes with colour, anyone can tell that he was resting since he turned into a darker but pale brown colour from instinct. He had to shake that off first, slowly going back to the pink colour before going to find Vector. Where was he? What was he doing? Why is he up so early? That's the main question for now until all was answered with some footsteps down the hallways nearby. “Oh, you're up? --You're up! Gaha, should've expected that..”

“The moral question is more likely, what are 'you' doing up?”

“So I get up a little early sometimes, big deal, that dosen't mean I'm up to anything!” 

“Something is always wrong when you're off of your usual, Vector..”

“So nit-picky, feels like I'm walking on eggshells around you this morning--”

“Was this about last night?” 

Good poke, it was.. sort of. Vector had gotten up that morning from suddenly not feeling like he had enough room to stretch to only see the little chameleon and the bee right up against him, he appreciated they wouldn't leave him there but after that he felt like he couldn't breathe. He felt like something was messing with him, it was strong enough to get him up so that was a possible hint. “Wha- no! Why would you think that?”

“Well a number of reasons, it can be because you're uncomfortable, my apologies if I ever did make you feel that way..”

“Don't think that either, I said it ain't you! Uh- want some breakfast?” 

Now he was just changing the subject, no pushing to get to him now. Espio could only nod and roll his eyes...

From smelling and hearing the sudden sizzle of some bacon it had gotten the youngest up so easily, now Espio's arms can have a break, well, he still had to cook breakfast. “Good morning guys! Oh yay we're not having cereal for once in two weeks!”

“Yeahh, we ran out of some milk but bacon, eggs, n toast sounds easy, right?” Vector was only in charge of the toast, at the rate of him burning down the house with an oven was too high. His hand pat the bee's helmet just a little over his head. “Did ya rest good last night eh, munchkin?”

Charmy gave notice to himself, his little arms going on his hips with a sudden pout. “I feel like I haven't been told much, why were you two on the couch last night?”

“Oh uh that! We thought we would-- watch a movie but I got tired yeah yeah.”

“Why didn't Espio move?”

“It's hard to move his big arm so there was no way he could get it off, let's just say that okay?.” Espio was eavesdropping on their conversation, only a little snooty but that was alright, not that they expected more or less from him. But now Charmy was clicking things together, not like he didn't notice the two sneaking out on their vacation nights to do something, now they were only getting more obvious, he gave a squint that really got on their nerves…

“Yeah yeah sure, you two have been leaving me outta stuff! I think you two are doing that thing that adults do, like that weird thing I won't name..”

“What weird thing???”

“Okay okay I'll say it! -kissin'-” There was an audible sigh from both of them, thank the heavens it wasn't something else that they supposedly thought of, not giving hints. But still, after that sigh Vector got maybe a little red, was it that obvious? Were they really that easy to see through and with Charmy? So many questions would make his head spin. 

“What? Naw, why would ya think that, Squirt? I just want some time with my best friend, that ain't wrong.” 

“I knowww, but y'all have been giving gifts to each other, going off without me and now hugging, I'm a training tracker!”

“Okay that's enough from the peanut gallery--”

“You're just saying that because you don't have a good comeback, oooo!”

“Okay, Charmy, that's enough…” Espio had to eventually step in to get those two in order, Charmy was head on in their trail, getting closer to find the truth that they both won't admit. Both stubborn, cocky, and maybe a little self centered isn't a good mix for confessing just yet. Charmy only gave a loose shrug back before walking out of the room to brush his teeth. 

After he had left the room seemed a little dim, only the sounds of cooking and toaster springing filled the supposed silence, after what Charmy said it was hard to look at the other. He was right, both of them have feelings so conflicting they would shoo it away, all the times they went on by themselves, bought stuff, or even said sweet things that friends would only say one in a million caught their attention. Espio would look over at Vector if he didn't decide to start metacognate that very moment, Vector however took small glances to relieve that sting in his throat. “Gah, Espio I--”

“I know you only wanted to hang out one on one for once, Charmy's just messing with you. Don't let it get to you.”

“Well no it isn't that, well, I guess it is. I.. I dunno do you ever feel like he's right about those things?”

“About what thing?” 

“About all of the stuff we do that sorta ties into a relationship? It does make sense, especially the gift part..”

“So are you saying he's right?”

“Yeah aha.. Would you ever.. feel that way?”

“Depends on the idea, relationships have always been foggy for me, I haven't tried any of that so I wouldn't know that I would be feeling that way personally.. Being poker does not help you all the time.” 

“I get that, you aren't very open about that stuff. If you did feel that way with someone would you take it?”

“Of course, I cannot be like Amy just having a one sided relationship, she needs to find her own groove instead of going for a person that dosen't share the same wants.”

“Huh, about that wants thing.. what are yours?”

It felt a little suspicious, but it was Vector, he asked about the strangest stuff. After getting the last slice of bacon down on a plate he went over to look at him before answering. “I honestly don't know, just being stable, understanding each other, working out problems.. I don't ask for much. Why?”

“I thought you would be more picky on that! Huh, mine are honestly easy.. don't get me up before nine o'clock, always buy an extra carton of fries or wontons because I tend to snack on those, be tolerant of LL Cool J… you already know that of course.”

“Huh, interesting..” Charmy popped back in the room again, blowing those two off course completely. “Espio already does that for you, Vector! It's so obvious c'mon!”

“Just because my best friend does all of that dosen't mean that I'm--”

“Yes you are!” The little one didn't pick on it further, he saw the bacon after all. His little hands stole a cool piece to take with him to leave Espio with Vector, the two could only look at eachother with balk string of chagrin to their faces. Something needed to be cleared up; 

until the power went out and all recognition of the event was lost…


	6. Wasting Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for day six, blackout! Subtle call-out to myself here I shouldn't just yeet a good work out the window thanks Charmy.

“What the heck, I paid those power bills!” Vector had yelled out from the mix of silence, all three were in the dark, but at least with some breakfast right? Well, only two slices of toast were half done but the croc took them anyway with a grumble. “Can anyone get that flashlight in the drawer near the fridge!?”

“Ooh ooh me!!” The squeaky voice chirped out, then there was buzzing noises, clashing, and a slam before a light suddenly flashed at all of them. The mission was a success, but the same couldn't be said for that poor drawer. “Hehe got it! Are we gonna tell ghost stories while eating bacon!?”

“Of course not! I need this to go see if that breaker is working, you two stay here, I'll be right back!” Well the only thing Vector would miss out on is some warm breakfast, Espio didn't really say much but was honestly quietly eating and not caring much during this time.   
The source wasn't found, everything is on and supposed to work, speculations grew. His large hands can't make their way back to tangle the cords but they were all lined up too. “Blasted thing! Hmm..” Then it was time to check outside.

He had opened the garage door with a power box to see the bright sunny morning shine out at him, looked like the whole neighborhood's power was off, the swore on the bill was right. Perhaps there was an idea set afoot, he had followed his thoughts outside to dig out those lawn chairs from the garage to put them in the backyard, a breakfast out in the sun won't hurt! 

“See? This isn't so bad now ain't it? Out of the dark and still having breakfast! -Well, Charmy already went to finish inside but that's all we're getting ha!” Vector had looked to Espio right beside him whilst also watching Charmy play with the toys in the yard. “Honestly I don't know why we don't do this more!”

“I have never once actually thought about it if I'm being honest, but the chance of doing this is rather nice…” The chameleon honestly didn't feel like this was the worst idea that he has had, but it could've been a lot better if little gnats wouldn't stop trying to eat his food once every two seconds, everytime he had to wave them away his friend only laughed.

“Ah well good, we should work on that bug problem sorry! Luckily those mosquitoes don't come until a whole month later!” 

“Mmhmm, and no, don't use me for an excuse to get them all, I can't eat those.”

“Aw..” It was probably for the better it seemed. “Ey, do ya want to continue our conversation earlier or was it too touchy?.”

“It was alright at best, I've handled worse.. Guess Charmy thinks we're in a relationship, hm?”

“Ga- aha yeah.. I mean-- I don't know how to say it.”

“I know you, you would want to try, right? Reading your mind isn't as hard as you think it is.”

“Uhh, not going to answer that--” It was a rare sight seeing him so flustered but there he was, it was a little hard to eat after a while; but still they both fought off the insects wanting a quick bite. “I thought you were the patient one, going into this right away isn't your speed!”

“You're right, it isn't, but I feel like this needs to get out of the way until further notice..” Espio started, swallowing so he could have a chance to talk again before he got interrupted by who knows what. “It was clear we were already acting like one from the start, from what I've gathered from Charmy of course, what? Was that not your intention?”

“Stop givin' me these questions I said I'm not answering!” This was only getting on his nerves, mostly because he didn't know how to answer. 

“Well I'll take that as a no then.”

“Gee, gotta stomp your foot down so easily! It's just hard to explain!” Eventually he came clean, using his hands to swat more pests before using them to explain in any sort of way. “Just as you said I might've been oblivious too, I didn't know I felt so comfy with all of that stuff and what it meant. You get where I'm coming from right? Maybe we both knew before anything even started? But you always said it would be a waste of time to even try, I knew your answer changed, what about you, smarty?”

“Let me just say this, you, are not good at hiding anything, at all. I can tell when you are all of those cookies last month, I don't get you..” The chameleon was done with his plate, turning it upside down onto a napkin so the bugs will leave him alone. “We have to be honest about these things, I wouldn't say the same things to anyone else.. I'd do it with you, I know you're just as inexperienced as I am, we can figure out stuff together.”

“I can't tell if you're pulling my leg until it'll pop off or that you're serious-” He can't be so vulnerable for long, eventually giving a laugh to clear his troubles. “So, in your words, you would, quote on quote, ‘waste your time’ with me?”

“If you see it that way, then yes. Waste as much of it as you please.” 

“ABOUT TIME, GOSH!” Charmy of course had to bust in before any moves were done, however he wasn't very naggy, just teasing. “I mean, for the sake of the writer having a writing block it took you guys like, six chapters to figure stuff out and THEN thought about it for thirty minutes before making up your minds! Gosh this shipping week story is off the rocker!”

“...Charmy what have we told you about breaking the fourth wall?”

“To not to…”

“Gahaha! Let's just forget that little tidbit huh? It's official, we're really family now!” Vector pushed that thought away, he better. Espio could only shake his head with a smile.

“So, how are we going to do this relationship thing?”

“Oh I dunno, try to go to that Olive Garden a couple of times for dinner, not sure about the smooching thing you're too short.”

“Oh shut up..” He grumbled. “At least I won't poke eyes out.” 

Strangely enough for these three; things seemed to go just fine after that, if it haven't been for the power going out they wouldn't have gone outside out to confess feelings.  
Those two have been keeping secrets for way too long, if they have noticed or not, they have always liked one another, maybe just a little more than your average best friend. Casual nights to listen to the piano playing were coming in quite frequently, vacations were always planned a little more ahead of time before money was wasted, gifts became more open and less suspicious over time, Charmy can really have two dads to call his parents. That's where the story ends, supposedly…


	7. Silent Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last day for Vecpio week, AU! This was also just to see how many words I can cramp into explaining tiny details and learn how to have others interact with a character that will not have vocal interactions, enjoy!

The cars splashed the murky brown water of the city against a dark red bus stop hut, the rain only kept the puddle in the middle of the roads ready to hit another unsuspecting victim that had so happened to march the streets during this cold day. The breeze swept each drop to touch and tickle another before they all made a rather annoying slap on the side of the hut, feelings the drops with your bare hands could give a little burn from how fast they decided to go just for you to block its path. Another splash by an incoming car had blocked some of these small liquid darts, but all was lost trying to go out in this weather. That's what most people thought of course.

However, greets for business would care less if you couldn't show up because of a storm, the companies could care less if you weren't on their side or working for them, that's just how the word works. The squeaks of boots filled the streets and ears of all passing by, only one pair of tap shoes at a moderately quick place could stop the sudden slow rhythm of all the boots and their slow pace. 

The shoes carried a smaller lizard, he wore some simple brown jeans, a coat of a dark velvet, the ruffled shirt underneath was still getting just as soaked, a brown homburg hat with a black leather stripe across the end of the top was almost blown away by the wind to only let the white lace gloves hold onto it before it can blow away, the other glove held a black thick leather case; the case was heavy enough to put strain on the fingers underneath the precious gloves. The lizard in question was a beige colour, three black spikes graced their back; they have costed trouble for fitters ordering outfits for them to stick out, a hint of eyeliner doing its best to keep from smearing from the breeze and rain, their eyes an amber colour to shine with the sun despite none being out that day. This whole silhouette was in a hurry, the tap shoes giving a clack to the wet sidewalk so fast it can only until after the shoe is off the ground it will finally produce this voice.

There was a reason for this fellow to not go so fast, the water played a dastardly trick to them, trying to skid a corner lead to the wonderful white and red shoes losing traction to the already slick pathways, it had only lead to the poor lizard's side to get slammed to both a side of the path and even some of the road just nearby. Cars honked, the sheltering crows giving a call as to supposedly mock the other one out. The fellow took a second to groan, his scales flashing a dark brown until he felt another pair of white gloves decide to take a hold of his velvet jacket to pull him back up again and onto his two shaky feet with a yank. 

“Get yer' arse off of the ground, the common bloke knows NOT to run in the rain, what is with you?” A strong vibration of supposed sound thought to put them down, it stretched at the slang like the rubber factory just days ago It wasn't just the feeling that gave a towering appearance, the little one looked up to the clearly older one. 

His neck had almost had to be snapped to just look down on him, his long snout so close to poking their peachy face, the suit they wore smelt of cigars and lost disk dust; it however looked black and slick, their gloves were the same angel white but they weren't laced but only folded back with a sewing job, their shoes nothing but black work shoes; a white tongue with gold laces, his hat was almost the same as their own but the strap was cherry red, in fact so was their tie on the suit that wasn't done correctly followed by black buttons on a white shirt underneath. Their expression was either done or completely angered, it was too hard to tell at that moment, their scales were a pale dark green whilst their jaws held a couple of silver and golden teeth between their pearly whites. 

“Are ye gonna answer me or jus' stand there like a doe n' the road?” The looming stranger said to the little one, the little one does not talk to be frank, however they have decided to scumble down and get that case just near their knees, half of his side was tainted with soaking water, the eyeliner somehow still not affected. “I jus' wanted t' help, why won't ye answer?”

Perhaps the darker figure was misjudged, the chameleon tried to tell him, their shaky hands shaded over their mouth, each finger clutching to one another before taking a finger to his cheek and gently making a curve. He couldn't understand the mumblings of the other, his world was always as silent as the first moments he was born. His hands had gotten shaky the more he tried to communicate with this stranger. Nothing was given to him however.

“Listen, buddy, yer street act ain't very funny.. What are y' doin' out on the road like that? Where 'ya goin'?”

There wasn't a reaction to his words, the little one could only stare meekly, their eyes to him were frightened; the pupils giving a little dilate, both eyes didn't know what to focus on exactly while they scanned the crocodile in front. Even their posture had given off the feeling that they felt uneasy before their shade of beige flew by.

“Do ya not speak English er' somethin'? Where. Are. Y'. Goin'?” 

Now they can see his lips move, again they had to take their hand to stroke their cheek. For having scales their cheek was quite soft, it had almost felt like touching the sequins of a popular dress being sold just two blocks down. They nodded to the sign they gave, awaiting a reaction.

“Agh, man, yer bonkers… Y' look like that lil' band boy at that there Cafe, is that where yer' goin'?”

They had seen where he was pointing to, yes yes! That had gotten their attention, pointing back with the laced gloves to give a nod, a solid nod, a confident nod, one that had gotten some phase of communication.

“Ohh! That explains alotta, I'm headin' over there maself.. uh, I haf't' ask a favour of ya- Do ya know how t' tie a tie?” 

Another blank reaction, however the stranger had noticed they most likely responded with hand motions. His bigger bulky hands pointed at the beautiful cherry tie he wore, it was flat and barely even tied, poor thing, it looked so gloomy compared to the rest of the suit. The little one could see his hands pull back before he shuffled a bit close, their own tap shoes going on their tips before they could feel up to his neck.

This was rather touchy, but the chameleon knew nothing about it. Their laced gloves stroked the tie so smoothly until it was unlaced, they grabbed one side before folding it onto the other side, their other hand held the loose ribbon to their neck before making a loop and pulling it through. A loose ribbon to a perfect tie, it was perfectly symmetrical, a pentagon pointing its big angle downwards to give a flash to the remaining draping ribbon, the collar of the ribbon was only a little tight around his neck, nothing more. Needless to assume they were quite proud of themselves, stepping back down to the wet concrete with perhaps a silly half smile that glaced their features.

“..Wow, that was quick there! Impressive! Maybe y' should teach me t' do that! What's yer name?”

To the croc's request there was only silence, the rain poured over their heads gently, their gaze in the eyes was rather subtle but they couldn't help but notice his eyes were the same curious colour as their own. The smile was still stuck to their face while the brushed themselves off and waved goodbye before their tap shoes continued to clack against the flooring to the cafe just by them, the stranger was stunned, but no longer a stranger. The little one had gotten their name from a tag of their clothing, Vector.

Coincidentally the croc named Vector was going into that same cafe for an audition in the band, to play piano which he couldn't bring with him. There he would see the little band member playing on his soprano saxophone to only learn that he was deaf this whole time. Deaf, but still doing the things he loved most, they were late for their time to perform, then now the crocodile will join him to really learn the secrets of only observing and understanding… perhaps also to learn how to tie that damned tie.


End file.
